Types of Tiberian Tea
As a largely tropical planet, Tiber is ideal for the cultivation of various species of tea plants. Additionally, its native flora has proved to contain a number of indigenous plants suitable for tea beyond those brought to Tiber during the initial colonization. Teas produced on Tiber tend to be black in variety, but a small number of oolongs and more unusual tea types have also been cultivated. In the Alvero system Tiber's sister planet, Aomori, is more famous for its teas, however, the Eridanii claim Tiberian teas to be far superior. Varieties of Tea Tieguanyin (Iron Goddess of Mercy) Historical records indicate that Tieguanyin was a type of tea cultivated on Terra before the Scream. Whether the current variety is a descendant of that tea or a wholly different species that was named after the Terran tea is unknown. Both teas are of the oolong variety, and the current Tieguanyin is amongst the most expensive teas to both produce and purchase. This is due to the long and complicated process that takes place between harvesting and sale, including periods of sun withering, cooling, and tossing. Tieguanyin tea is reddish brown in color with a roasted, nutty flavor. It contains almost no caffeine, making it less popular amongst the Eridanii and more useful as an export. Tiberian Eclipse So named because of its intensely dark color, Tiberian Eclipse is one of the strongest varieties of black tea available in Acheron Rho. While not as strong as a well-made cup of coffee, some of the weaker, more diluted coffees in the Sector contain less caffeine than a cup of Tiberian Eclipse. The tea is relatively easy to produce but tends to be moderately priced due to high demand. The plant used to produce the tea is native to Tiber and effectively eclipsed a number of previously preferred black teas due to its strong, malty flavor and high caffeine content. Tiber Breakfast Tea Technically a blend of several other teas, Tiber Breakfast is specifically produced to have the highest caffeine content achievable in a black tea, surpassing even Tiberian Eclipse. While still falling short of a good cup of Eridanii coffee, the resulting tea is very strong, with a deep brown color almost verging on black and an initially bitter flavor and pungent aroma. Most drinkers will add some form of milk or sweetener to this tea to make it more palatable. Schwarzschild's Onyx Raven An unusual variety of tea, Onyx Raven is not considered to belong to any historically existing family of tea. Both the plant used to produce it and the resulting tea are pitch black in color, producing a faint aroma of licorice and wine. The tea itself is abnormal because, in order to remove inherent poisonous properties in the plant, it must be fermented in a similar way to wine grapes. This results in a drink that contains both high levels of caffeine and a low alcohol content that can be maintained so long as the tea is only heated below a specific temperature. The name is essentially a reference to black in triplicate: Schwarzschild’s referencing black holes, Onyx representing a black stone, and Raven representing a blackbird. Gold Fortune A member of the Pu’Erh family of fermented teas, Gold Fortune is so named because of its shimmering, golden color. A sweet, floral tea with a gentle aroma, Gold Fortune is often drunk without any milk or sweetener for its relaxing and gastrointestinal properties. Considered more akin to an herbal tea, Gold Fortune is less popular amongst Eridanii, but very popular on other worlds due to its very low cost. Category:House Eridanus Products Category:Beverages Category:Tiber